


M.G. Valenti

by female_overlord_3



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon but only the good parts, F/M, I stick with some show canon, I want my dumb show characters to be happy so happy they will be, Jesse manes is his own damn warning, Like they would stay dead, M/M, Mentions of Homophobic Language, Minor Character Death, Morality talk?, Multi, No character I love dies or stays dead on my watch, The world is a sad and grey place but sometimes that's a good thing, What-If, but like it's honestly only a mention, cause I can and I'm weak, different POV, minor Max/Liz/Kyle, minor mentions of abuse, surprisingly not a lot of Michael POV, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: Jim Valenti finds 3 children wondering the desert in 1997.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 41
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm still on the malex train. I'm stuck and probably never getting off. Enjoy an AU and where everything turns out much nicer than canon cause canon is the bad universe.

Jim Valenti finds 3 children wondering the desert in 1997. The children are naked, hands linked tightly together as they stop and stare at him, the boy with curly hair giving him an assessing look as he pushes the girl and boy behind him. Jim can feel a sensation nudging at his head while a more physical wave of something hits him like it’s testing his strength. 

The horrifying realization hits him: He’s found 3 new aliens. Jim has found 3 alien children.

“Dear god no.” He knows he can’t- no he won’t turn them in because he’s only seen footage of what Jesse and the others have done but he’s never going to subject literal children to that or whatever else they do that he hasn’t seen yet.

He slowly backs up to his car and grabs the spare blankets because it’s going to get freezing soon. Jim can feel eyes on him which he ignores and tries his best to think calm thoughts so the odd pressure in his head stops. Thankfully he also spots a few of Kyles clothes that were left behind for some reason and grabs those too.

He turns around slowly and presents the items.

“It’s going to get cold soon and I don’t want you to freeze. I’m not going to hurt you, i’ll never do that. I’m going to protect you all the best I can.” 

The blankets and clothes are gently pulled out of his hands by an invisible force and into the outstretched one of the curly haired boy who feels the blankets and clothes before wrapping the other 2 kids in them, helping the girl put the shirt and pants on and claiming her blanket so they’re no longer naked. They all stare at him before the girl smiles and walks over to Jim, dragging the other two with her.

She reaches a hand out and it’s glowing a soft pink. Jim stares at it before extending his out and then there’s a voice in his head.

_ Where are we? Why is it cold? Who are you? This fabric is scratchy. What’s that weird metal thing behind you? Where’s my… mom? Why do we need protecting? Are we special? _

Jim doesn’t know how to reply back in his head so he uses his voice, letting go of the girls hand when she gets a pained look in her eyes.

“My name’s Jim Valenti and I’m the sheriff. You and your… siblings are in Roswell New Mexico on the planet Earth. That thing behind me is called a car, it gets me from one place to another really fast. I’m going to help you find your mom and family but it might take me some time.” He kneels down and pulls all 3 of them closer. “You all are very special and there are people who want to find you and do scary things to you but I won’t let them if I can help it.”

They continue to stare at him before the boy with curly hair nods and ushers his siblings to the car, eyeing it with awe and interest.

They all silently get into the car and Jim takes a second to just breathe and get his thoughts in order.

He has 3 alien children in his car. Jesse Manes will kill him if he ever found out but maybe after they’re a little older, he’ll tell his friend.

Jim starts the car but the quiet yelp from the other boy causes the car’s lights to spark out. This boy has straight brown hair and he’s eyes are searching around wildly.

Turning around in his seat, he tries to calm and reassure the boy. “Hey hey it’s alright. That was the sound of the car, it makes noise. It’s okay, don’t be afraid.” 

Jim turns back and reaches around for something, his fingers brushing his flashlight that’s also flickering.

“Here try and concentrate on this. Make it turn on then off.” Handing the boy the light it glows brightly before flickering out. The boy glares at it.

“Hey breathe. Try to make it match your breathing ok.”

The girl takes her brothers hand and he seems to relax and the light starts to turn off and on with his breathing.

This time he tells them he’s starting the car.

-

He considers taking them to his cabin but it’s already late and he can see them nodding off in the rearview mirror. Sky will probably give him that fond annoyed look but she’ won’t turn kids away. The reminder causes a spark of pain for the hurt he caused Skylar but they’ve been able to overcome his mistake. This time he won’t be keeping any secrets. Jim knows his wife is smart and he’s only hinted at what Jesse Manes has brought him into but with these three new additions, he’s going to tell her everything.

Pulling into the driveway, Jim lets out a tired but happy sigh. He’s home.

Looking over his shoulder at the children, he sees that the only one awake is the boy with curly hair. The girl asleep and her head in his lap as he gently cards his hand through her hair while the other boy has the flashlight in a tight grip in one hand and the other holding the girls. 

He gives the site a fond look before looking to the curly haired boy and- he really should give them names- addresses him quietly so not to wake the others up.

“We’re at my home. I’m going to take you all inside so you can have something to eat and some proper clothes. I have a son that I think is around your age so some of his spare clothes should fit. I get the feeling you understand me since you nodded before but you aren’t used to talking so just nod your head again alright or frown if your confused or unsure. I know the girl, your sister,” he questions and gets a nod which makes him smile, “Can talk to me but it looked like it makes you tired so we’ll let her rest before doing that again.”

Jim gets a nod again and relief finally starts to sink in.

“I’ll carry your brother and sister in-” He gets a frown making him pause. “Do you want to carry your sister?” That gets him a nod. “Okay but try not to… use your powers because those are special and I can’t have anyone else see.”

This time he gets a pout before the boy nods and carefully pulls his sister into his arms and nudges his brother gently with his powers to wake him up. Jim gets out to open the door for the curly haired boy and makes sure he has his sister before going around to get the brother. The boy stares at him a bit unfocused but reaches his arms out, the flashlight still held tightly.

Now inside and safe with the walls between them and the outside world, Jim truly relaxes as he leads everyone to the living room and settles them onto the couch with softer blankets. The curly haired boy looks like he’s valiantly trying to stay awake.

“You can rest now kid. I’ve got you.” He reaches a hesitant hand out to rest it on the boys head. They stare at each other before the boy nods and gives him a soft smile as he finally falls asleep.

Feeling eyes on him, Jim turns to the hallway entrance to see Skylar with a raised brow.

“More strays? I’m not sure we have enough room for 3 more kids dear.”

He goes over and brings her into his arms, needed this contact and comfort knowing things are going to change after they talk.

“3 kids wandering around the desert Sky and they’re… special. I think we finally need to have that talk I’ve kept putting off. It’s going to be… hard to believe but after finding these 3 I need to make sure Jesse doesn’t find them.” 

A hand comes up to hold his face and he looks to his wife’s eyes showing his fear.

“Alright well if you’re going to drop a bombshell on me then why don’t we go to bed and then you can come out here once we’re done and watch over them while I take the time to process?”

-

Jim was right when he said what Skylar needed to know would be hard to believe but after getting sleep and Jim taking them to the cabin after Kyle went to school, she said she believed him.

“We can’t keep them though Jim. The best thing to do is if we put them up for adoption anonymously and keep an eye on them.” He knows she’s right but he said he’d protect them and keeping them close would be the easiest way.

Skylar can see the confliction in his eyes. “The best way to keep them away from Jesse is to get them as far away from him as we can and that means they can’t stay with us. We’ll figure out the special stuff as we go but I think they’re smart enough to know showing their powers would be bad.”

“We’ll talk to them.” He finally voices in agreement. “It’s a good thing I didn’t give them names right.” The joke brings a tight smile to their faces and they both move to sit in-front of three children doodling on the floor.

Jim knows he needs to get rid of their drawings because he knows where else he’s seen the symbol spread out all over.

It’s the boy who notices they want to talk and he nudges both his siblings to get their attention.

The girl raises her hand and it glows but Jim gives her a smile and shakes his head.

“No need. I don’t want you to get tired from using your powers. Just nod or show us how your feel about what we’re going to say. Can you do that?”

Three heads nod in sync.

“Alright so the best way to protect you is to send you far away and have someone else take care of you. The person who told me about your kind isn’t as nice as I am and I don’t trust him to not hurt you.”

They all frown but the curly haired boy nods.

“You also need to keep your powers hidden. No one but us can know you have them. We aren’t special like you three are, we don’t have powers so if people find out then bad people might try to come for you. Skylar and I will do our best to help you though.”

The girl stands and walks over to them, raising both her glowing hands. Jim gives Sky a nod and they both reach out.

_ Safe. we’ll be safe? Together? I can’t- remember some things now. My mom and home and- i can’t remember. But we’ll be together? _

Skylar and Jim share a look. That’s something they didn’t consider because they might get split up.

“We’ll try and keep you together okay. You might be split up but I’ll make sure you know where everyone is.”

The girl retreats back to her siblings and they all hold hands with their eyes closed for a few seconds.

All three nod but Jim can see how their hands tighten in each other's grasp.

-

Skylar is the one to drop them off at the orphanage but Jim is the one who comes by and checks on them the most.

The boy with brown hair and the girl get lucky with having the Evan’s adopt them but it broke Jim’s heart to see the curly haired one watch them leave. He sees the relief but also the hurt.

Then the day the boy is finally adopted to a couple somewhere much farther… only to be brought back a few weeks later with a bruise and that the ‘parents’ only wanted the money. It enrages Jim but he waits again because if the boy can be taken far away and stay unknown, the better.

This time he’s adopted by a lovely old couple and he stays with them for a year before the wife becomes a widow and can’t support the boy. Now at least the boy has a name, Michel Guerin, and he knows not everyone is all bad. He’s still mostly mute but he gives Jim a smile when he calls him Michael.

There was always that saying ‘third time’s a charm’ and Jim hoped it would be. His hopes were horribly destroyed when Michael comes to him with a cross burned into his arm in the dead of night. Jim only waits a day before he caves and adopts Michael. It’s then he’s told about the  _ art _ incident and the other two homes he wasn’t informed about. Both were like the first one and he can’t get Michael out of the place fast enough. Jim takes them to the Evan’s first so Michael can see his siblings and let them know they’re going to be close and together again. 

The lights flicker while Jim and Anna talk. They both share a look and it’s then Jim knows that the Evan’s  _ know _ their kids are special and they’ll protect them. 

“If not knowing will keep them safe then don’t tell us.” Anna requests.

“Then there’s nothing to know.” Jim eases just a but more into his chair. “Me and Sky are here though. Help or someone to talk to will always be there if you need it.”

The room loses the slight tension as all three adults come to an unspoken understanding.

As they leave Jim notices Michael’s arm is bare of the burned cross mark and that Max looks exhausted but happy. 

When he finally comes home with Michael, all Skylar does is sigh before bringing the boy into a hug. Jim kept her updated on Michael and he can see the relief once he hugs her back.

“I’m so sorry you went through that and we’re going to make it up to you. We’ll protect you Michael and now you won’t be far from you siblings or hurt ever again.” She gives Jim a confident smile. “Told you it would all work out.”

From that day onward the boy with curly hair is Michael Guerin Valenti.


	2. Younger days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle loves his brother and will do anything to protect him like a good big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get Kyle's POV and some fun and not so fun stuff as he and Michael grow up together!  
It progress from Kyle at age 7 to 15. We also have Alex! Mind the tags for those that need them. I'll add the reasons why at the bottom.

Kyle Valenti is ecstatic to have a brother. He thought Alex Manes would but he likes Michael. His brother didn’t really talk for the first few months but is mom and dad said it was because he was special and that Kyle had to be patient with him. He also gets two new friends because his dad has the Evan’s over with their twins Max and Isobel. Max and Isobel only say some words but they’re quiet like Michael sometimes too. Max also stares at him sometimes but Kyle likes having his attention.

The thing that Kyle likes the most about Michael is the secret they have. Michael has powers! He can move things with his mind and it makes playing catch so much fun. He’s helped Michael learn to carry heavier things and shows him the toy car he keeps eyeing longingly. He’s a bit mad when Michael takes it apart but then he puts it back together which was really cool to see. Kyle knows they can’t tell their parents until they’re like really old, like fifteen years old.

The day Michael starts talking is as if he always knew how to talk. It’s nice cause now they don’t have to play charades or write things down anymore, even if it did help Kyle write better.

They wait til they’re nine before Michael starts going to school with Kyle and it’s so much more fun with him there! Before it was just him, Alex, Liz, and Maria. Now it’s them plus Michael and Evan twins. Also Michael’s super smart and helps him when the math starts getting hard.

Kyle loves his brother and will do anything to protect him like a good big brother.

Out of his awesome group of friends, it’s Kyle and Alex who he tells about his mom when their nine. It makes Kyle super happy Alex told him and he can see the same for his brother. They hug him and share a look before coming to an agreement. Michael floats ice cream from the freezer and they tell Alex he can’t tell anyone ever or someone might take Michael away like in the comic books. They all swear on the stars that they’ll never tell.

Then they go to middle school and that’s when things start to change.

Kyle is starting to see how much sadder Alex is and is glad his dad invites him over more often so Michael and him can make Alex smile. He’s starting to get an idea of what’s making him sad when he goes with his dad to pick Alex up and sees how cold Sergeant Manes is. He doesn’t like the feeling he gets when the Sergeant looks at him so he starts making up more excuses for Alex to come over.

They’re in 8th grade when he starts to notice how much Alex and Michael start looking at each other. Then there’s how they bond over music and start spending more time without him. 

Halfway through the year someone calls Alex a name and Michael punches the kid. Kyle runs over to help Alex hold Michael back from throwing another. Kyle’s confused because he’s never heard that word before but he can tell it’s not a good one.

He looks to Alex whose face is terrified and close to tears.

It’s only after they’re called to the principal's office waiting in the uncomfortable seats at the front desk does he ask.

“Alex what did he call you? It- it was a bad word right but why’d he call you it?” He doesn’t say the word because if it’s bad then he shouldn’t. Bad words means bad things and Kyle doesn’t want to make Alex sad.

“I um- i’ll tell you after okay.” He whispers and keeps glancing away. “It’s like a… remember when my mom left and we had ice cream, it’s like that. I want to tell you and Michael when were alone.”

Kyle wants to know now but he can tell Alex is close to freaking out so he nods. “Ok we’ll meet in my backyard under the tree.” He really wants to hug Alex now and he knows Michael would want to give him one too. “Can I hug you? You like you need one and Michael will give me that frown because your sad.”

Alex clenches his hands in his lap before nodding and moving into Kyles open arms. Kyle holds on until Alex relaxes knowing the hug worked. Michael and their dad come out of the principals office a few minutes later and Michael joins the hug.

Their dad smiles at them and pulls out his phone to take a picture. “Boys we’re going to take Alex home with us today so unless you want to stay here…” he trails off and heads for the door. All three boys scramble after him racing to get the front seat. Kyle wins but he has a feeling Michael and Alex wanted to sit in the back.

Once they’re home and drop their bags off in Kyle’s room, they follow Alex out to the back and wait for him to talk. Ok _ Kyle _ waits because he knows his brother already know what the word means and apparently he told Michael something else and not him.

“So that word is really bad and hurtful. I didn’t- It's like calling a woman the B word but for someone- someone who’s-” Alex starts getting choked up and neither Kyle or Michael like it when anyone cries.

“Alex it’s alright. You don’t have to tell me, all I need to know is that it’s bad and next time i’ll punch Wyatt or anyone who calls you it.” Alex is his best friend and pretty much his brother.

“No I said I’d tell you but it’s sort of a secret okay. Well less of a secret and more like something a lot of people don’t like.” Alex takes a breath before gathers his courage to tell Kyle his secret.

“I’m well… I’m gay so I don’t really like girls like you do? I like boys.” That terrified look is back and Kyle doesn’t get it.

“Oh okay. Well I like girls and boys same as Michael. I think I might have a crush on Max and for sure really like Liz. Is that- is that the big secret? I mean I started to get it once like you started talking how nice Michael’s curls are and like you all but look constipated when I mentioned which girl in class you wanted to hold hands with back in 5th grade.” Kyle grins when both Alex and Michael start getting all flustered when he mentions the curls thing. Wait.

“Omg is that why you and Michael have been hanging out more! Not going to lie I was starting to feel a little left out and annoyed cause sure I like hanging out with everyone else but it’s weird when it’s just Max and I with the girls. Are you guys dating? Oh no who do I give the shovel talk to?” 

He crosses his arms in thought before looking to Alex. “If you hurt my brother I’ll punch you.” Then he turns to his brother. “If you hurt Alex I’ll tell him the _ real _ reason why you had to shave your head when we were ten.”

Both Michael and Alex are giving him shocked looks, Alex more actually shocked while Michael’s more ‘you wouldn’t dare’.

“You’re… taking this really well?” Alex finally says but Michael just bumps their shoulders together.

“Told you it would be fine. Made sure I could keep him away from the bad crowd.” 

Kyle galres at that. “Ok just because I wanted to hang out with Wyatt and his friends doesn’t mean i’d be like them.”

Both Alex and Michael give him a look.

“Fine alright thank you Mikey for making sure I didn’t turn out like Wyatt. Ok but seriously are you guys together? Don’t think I haven’t noticed you avoiding the question.”

It’s only now that Kyle realizes the weird tension between them. Also that they’re holding hands.

Kyle watches as they avoid each others gaze while shaking their heads. “So people who _ don’t _ like each other and are just friends, hold hands like that?” He grins smugly when they both look down to see their hands are linked and quickly tear them apart.

Alex gets that stubborn look on his face when he has to say something he doesn’t want to. “No we’re not… Michael doesn’t-”

Kyle actually laughs at that before seeing the hurt look on his brothers face.

“You both are idiots.” He sighs before thinking about what to say next. “Hey Alex what’s Michael’s favorite ice cream?”

“Vanilla with chocolate chip cookies crushed in.” is the instant reply.

“Michael what’s Alex’s favorite movie?”

“Toys Story but only the first one.” Also an instant reply.

“Alex name your favorite color.”

“Hazel with gold.” he mumbles.

“Michael what’s yours again?”

There’s a pause before Michael quietly says, “Chocolate brown.” 

“Either of you have any idea why that might be cause I could swear if I just _ looked _ somewhere i’d remember?”

He waits patiently until they both link their hands again.

“What would you both do without me. Now who’s best man am I going to be?”

A gently wave of energy hits Kyle in the face and he falls back laughing.

“Dude we’re only fifteen. Let me woo Alex first.”

“What? I always wanted Alex to be my brother so guess my wish is finally coming true!”

A wistful look flashes across Alex’s face when Kyle turns to grin at him.

“I always wished we were brothers too Kyle.” Alex gets another nervous look and Kyle sees his hand tighten in Michaels. “I have something else I need to tell you both but don’t- don’t get mad or try do something about it okay cause i’m handling it.”

There’s a weird buzzing sensation humming under Kyles skin as Alex’s free hand reaches for his shirt collar, Kyle sees everything in slow-motion and the buzzing intensifies when a dark purple mark is revealed a few inches below Alec’s collar… then another to the left of it and a third and a fourth and- Kyle feels like he’s going to be sick.

A crack appears in the ground beneath them and sand starts to whirl, the pressure around them starting to grow heavy.

Kyle instantly reaches out and grips onto Michael’s hand, Alex yanking his shirt up so his hand can take a hold of Michael’s face and stare into his eyes.

“Michael it’s okay, calm down breathe!” Alex rushes at when the crack in the ground starts to get bigger and the wind starting to pick up.

Kyle gives his hand a tight squeeze. “Hydrogen. Helium. Lithium. Beryllium. Come on Michael what comes next?”

Michael stares into Alex’s eyes before scrunching them shut.

“Boron. Carbon. Nitrogen. Oxygen. Fluorien. Neon. Sodium...”

The heavy atmosphere dissipates and the sand settles as Michael names the periodic table elements until he’s finally calm. He takes one more breath to settle himself before opening his eyes and holding Alex’s gaze.

“I’m so pissed off right now because I knew, I_ knew _ you were being hurt but you wouldn’t tell me so I tried to ignore it.” He drops his forehead against Alex’s letting all the tension fall away. “But i’m really proud you finally told us.”

“You’re so freaking brave Alex for telling us. Why hasn’t- does my dad know?” Kyle questions.

Alex lets out a choked laugh.

“Honestly I bet most of adults in this town know but my dads a powerful man, a military man who _served his country_ _and has to raise all his sons alone,_ and I- let’s just say Wyatt Long isn’t the only one who thinks i’m a freak for liking guys.” Alex glances at Kyle with a sad smile. “Your dad’s helped in the small ways he can. Bring me over as often as he can. Making sure we try and keep records of what my dad does. It’s the help he’s given me that’s saved me from drowning in the pain. Him and you guys and everyone who actually care about me.”

Kyle watches them start getting all intense with feelings so he lets go of his brothers hand and quietly slips away. He gives them a few minutes alone before returning with ice cream because no emotional talk should ever not end with ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where "minor mentions of abuse" comes in cause Alex finally tells Michael and Kyle about what Jesse has been doing. Also the "mention of homophobic language" that isn't even said cause again Kyle's POV and my boys are in middle school but just wanted to warn you.
> 
> This is quick update so let me know if I missed anything!


	3. "When-" never happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a short chapter cause I want to be dramatic.

"When he's an adult." Jim says to himself as he watches Michael and Kyle rough house and laugh together a few months after Michael's finally started to adjust. Jim loves them both to death. 

His son’s are thick as thieves and Michael seems to ward off all the bad kids from Kyle while Kyle makes sure Michael has friends and love. They think they’re being sneaky about Michael’s powers and he’s caught Kyle making plausible reasons why certain things suddenly appear in their hands or float just a few inches in the air. 

It shows how much Kyle loves and will do to protect his brother. It’s Alex Manes having someone who understands and Jim isn’t blind to the way both Alex and Michael seem at peace when near each other. 

Jim finds it harder and harder to even think about letting Jesse Manes find out what Michael really is and so much easier to start looking into the other captives at Caulfield and see what Jesse Manes clouded eyes can’t.


	4. That fateful night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa is saved from that horrible night but someone had to take her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but with drama and angst!

"When he’s a threat." 

Jim’s thoughts having started to shift the older Michael gets and when Michael comes home with hurt cat, then a dog, then a bird, and finally the day he brings Alex Manes home when they're both seventeen. Both are bruised and Michael has a busted hand, all because they were making out like teenagers in love do. That's when Jim knows he's never letting Sergeant Manes find out about his son. It's when Jim starts to go through with his plans of figuring out how to protect Michael better and save the others from someone who used to be his friend. 

It’s that fateful night that Jim brings them both down to the bunker while Kyle and Skylar are away at one of Kyle’s games. He tells them the truth as Max comes over and they decide to only heal most of Michael's hand while documenting what Jesse Manes did to the minors. Alex’s stay is indefinite while they collect everything they need to prosecute the real monster. 

But as they're driving Max home, both he and Michael gasp before explaining to Jim that Isobel's in trouble.

All four of them get there in time to see Isobel following Rosa into a cave with a glowing red hand.

Max and Michael scramble after her but Jim full on runs when he sees Rosa.

Isobel is talking about doing all this for Rosa, that Rosa's hers but Jim feels a darkness in her words that he's never heard before.

Isobel is reaching for her and so close to touch before Michaels powers push her away from Rosa as he stands at Jim's side. "That's not Iz. Somethings wrong Dad."

Alex runs in pushing Rosa back to Jim and Max but Isobel grabs onto him before he can move back to Michael. 

All Michael can do is shout Alex's name before Isobel's red hand covers his face and then Alex slumps lifeless against her.

The whole cave shakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙃 have the 30% angst. I'm saving everyone from the 90% I could've gone with. AXLSTEELE YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED. THANK YOU FOR ONCE DECIDING TO DO LIGHT ANGST!
> 
> I'm a sucker for instant gratification so don't worry.


	5. Quick fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a shuddering breath Michael moves closer and holds Isobel's eyes. "Save him. Bring him back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said instant gratification is my personal heroine.

Michael rips Alex away from Isobel and crumbles to the floor cradling Alex in his arms as he calls out his name and pleading.

"Alex come on. Wake-up please. Please open your eyes. Alex. Alex wake-up. Please you finally got free."

Above them Isobel's eyes flutter and she falls to her knees holding her head in her hands.

"Someone- Jim someone-"

The final piece to what Jim's been investigating finally falls into place.

"Fight them Isobel! You're stronger than whoever they are and you can fight it!"

Jim sees the familiar look of steeled determination back in her eyes and she goes still in concentration before yelling for whoever's in her head to leave.

Max catches her as she falls panting and they both slump next to Michael and Alex.

Isobel only takes a few seconds for herself before weakly moving to Alex but she's pushed back into Max.

"Don't touch him!" Michael screams and it nearly breaks Jim's heart because he knows what type of scream that is, the one he's had to deal with the rare times on the force.

"Michael I can save him before it's too late. Quickly!" She reaches out again but hesitates.

Taking a shuddering breath Michael moves closer and holds Isobel's eyes. "Save him. Bring him back."

She gives him a nod in understanding and her hand glows her soft pink before turning dark red. "Max." She orders who places a hand against Alex's chest and starts to glow. Isobel places hers over Max's and then there's a shockwave of power and Alex's jolts up with a gasp and eyes open.

The sobs finally start pouring from Michael as he clings to Alex who whispers reassurance and soothing words.

Jim settles between the four and brings his arms around them.

"Mija go grab the nail polish remover in the glove compartment please. There should be 2." He can see how exhausted Isobel is and Max shifts over to throw up.

Rosa simply nods and comes back quickly with the items. She eyes Isobel and Max before handing them the bottles, the twins greedily gulping it down. Seeing that they're okay now, she goes to sit behind Michael and brings him and Alex into her arms.

They all take a moment to just breathe and make sense of everything that happened.

"What about the other girls Jim?" Rosa finally asks once Michael has fallen asleep and Alex switched places to hold him.

"Don't worry about that. Can you take everyone to the cabin? I'll need to bring Michael back here once he wakes up."

"I can help." Isobel stands and helps Max up. "Max can help Rosa and Alex while I help you."

Jim gives her a concerned look she quickly narrows her eyes at.

"I need someone who understands and who I can talk to."

"Alright."

Rosa stands and takes Max from Isobel, the teen staggering but able to be lead with her help. Jim follows behind with Michael in his arms and Alex begins to follow before turning around to face Isobel.

She looks away in shame and flinches at the sound of Alex coming closer.

"I'm sorry, I don't- I almost-" the words start to pour out of her, the terror of what almost happened to Alex, what she did to Alex.

Arms encircle her and hold her tight while hers stay stiff at her sides.

"Thank you Isobel."

She looks to him confused.

"No I-"

Alex's moves to grip her shoulders and stare her down.

"You brought me back. You stopped him. He can't hurt Rosa or anyone else Iz. He can't hurt _ you _ anymore." There's understanding in his eyes, of what Isobel was going through and what she had to do.

Her hands come up to hold onto his wrists. "We're free."

Alex nods and they both smile brightly before giggling and holding each other tight again.

They enjoy the moment for a few more heartbeats before Isobel nudges him away.

"Go be with Michael. He's gonna need you right now." She urges gently and gives him another nudge. "Thank you. For loving him Alex."

Alex just shakes his head before leaning in to give her forehead a quick kiss.

"See you at the cabin."

He passes Jim who gives him a tight but short hug before he's left the entrance of the cave and it's just them.

"Are you okay Isobel?" Jim asks. He gives her some space and waits, just like the first time he found all three of them wandering all those years ago. Her face contorts in frustration before she sighs harshly and extends her hand, her palm growing light pink.

"I can't- I don't know how to explain and I can't- I can't say it so please if you could." She stammers out and raises her hand higher.

Jim takes it without hesitation.

It's been a long time since Isobel has used her powers on him and they've changed since. They're still in the cave but there's a crystal like tint to everything.

_ It's been awhile hasn't it. I learned how to project and make a physical space to talk in. _

A sense of pride settles around him, one he feels the same for how far Isobel has come with her powers.

_ It's beautiful. _He voices.

Isobel grins at the complement.

_ In here we can only speak the truth so I'm going to tell you what happened and what's been happening. _

_ I'm all ears Isobel. _

She tells him about the blackouts, losing time, feeling like she wasn't ever alone. That she couldn't understand why Rosa started acting different and said she was doing the same. Then how one second she was on her way home and the next she's here in the cave, to Michael calling out to an unresponsive Alex, this time able to _ know _ she wasn't alone in her own head.

It was Jim's voice, a reminder and anchor to regain full control back. Isobel knew the thing that tried to take Rosa, who took Alex instead, needed to pay for what it did. What _ he _ did to her and everyone, so she took his life force and gave it to Alex who Isobel could feel was slipping away faster and faster.

_ I traded a life for a life and I don't regret it. Am I bad? _

_ Of course not Isobel. The world is a grey place and he was hurting people, he was hurting you and he hurt Alex. You saved Alex. You saved Rosa. You saved yourself. I believe you are in the right and i'm going to clean this mess up. _

Relief fills the space and then they're back, returned to the mess of two lifeless girls and finding where this other Alien is. 

"You don't need to bring Michael back, I learned some things, things about my people and what we can do. I'm going to need more acetone but I can move them with my mind, just tell me where." The determined look on her face makes Jim grin.

"No need to overwork yourself Isobel, we just need to get them in their car and cause a minor accident. I wish I could've helped them somber up like with Rosa but those girls only wanted trouble and trouble they got. You take a minute while I get the car ready and cover our tracks."

And that's how Kate and Jasmine were found the next day, death due to driving under the influence and neither wearing their seat belt, miles from the caves.


	6. Last page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy end to birth a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is here! It's short but concludes this story nicely in my opinion.

Kyle finds them the morning after because Michael needed his brother and someone who knew Alex enough to keep an actual eye on him. He finally tells Kyle the whole truth and what happened. Michael still had some doubts and fears Kyle wouldn't be okay with everything but the tight hug and eye roll puts all his worries at ease.

"You're my brother. Just because you're an actual weirdo doesn’t change anything." 

-

Everything in the world is perfect, Michael thinks. Alex and him are tangled up together in the cabin enjoying the euphoric afterglow of finally taking the next step of having sex. It took nearly a month before both felt back to normal from the whole ordeal but taking the time to heal and recover was what they both needed.

It’s still chilly outside from the storm that hasn’t left for the last few days but neither care with the body heat being shared that keeps them warm. Michael can’t help the soft dopey smile that keeps spreading across his face every time he catches Alex’s eyes before they start giggling and have to look away until then the cycle repeats. Michael wants to stay in the moment forever.

\- 

The four days after Jesse Manes is reported, he throws Jim into the cell to be given level 5 stage cancer. Max, Michael, Isobel, Alex, and Kyle are ready there to heal him and help bring the surviving Aliens to safety. Michael gets to meet his mom. Max and Isobel their parents. They learn the truth of why they came to earth and slowly begin to build what they lost. With Sergeant Manes handled and now imprisoned at his own facility, everyone has a chance to breathe and decided what to do next. They have the time and the freedom to now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got my spanish exam over with and finished an overdue assignment cause I was sick that day. This is a reward and congrats for me getting academic stuff done. Thank you everyone who's read, commented, kudo'd cause it really does mean a lot!
> 
> There is a minuscule chance of me adding to this but only time can tell!


End file.
